


Shifting Steadily

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, DNA, Drabble Collection, Dreams, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Growth, Hokage, Multi, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: A little collection of drabbles revolving around our favorite ninjas! Various pairings, characters, and genres.





	1. A Forced Growth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just gonna be a little random dump of things. All sorts of pairings, genres etc. This one is on the short side, but they probably won't top 1000. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, looking back, he'd finally see the good in the outcome of his battle with Sasuke.

As he laid half-dead from exhaustion on Kakashi's back, bloodied and dirt-smeared, he couldn't see the good in this. He'd been told everything happened for a reason and something good always came out of horrible things, but he couldn't see the good in this.

Later, he'd look back and see that good outcome: the forced growing that the battle with his best friend had shoved down his throat. He'd grown greatly and hardened his heart in a good way, a needed way. Because even though he'd been shattered, it was what he'd needed to find that strength he so desired.


	2. Growing on Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy that could make her sick to her stomach with one look was growing on her.

Maybe he was growing on her –no pun intended. He grew, physically, every single day. She swore she'd never seen a person who could pack away ham like he could and it disgusted her. At first, anyway.

But maybe it wasn't so disgusting anymore. Maybe it was kinda… _him_. Sure, she'd still reprimand him but internally, she'd just shake her head because it was just the kind of thing he'd do.

Maybe he was growing on her, maybe he wasn't, maybe he was just being himself and she was slowly getting used to it. Either way, she wasn't exactly opposed.


	3. In the Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He guessed his dream of Hokage was just hardwired into his DNA.

Sometimes he wondered why he had such a difficult dream. Why couldn't he have wanted to be a monk or something? Something so much easier than Hokage? It was the most sought-after profession; he had so many opponents.

But then again the thought of those opponents was what really got his adrenaline pumping. He liked the challenge. Maybe he had such a difficult dream simply because he was so ready to face all that opposition. Face it all with a smile.

Of all the things to be he'd chose to be the best. It was how he was wired, he guessed. Something unavoidable. Something in his blood.


	4. Tailor-Made Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sakura watched from the sidelines, waiting hopefully for her partners' eventual friendship.~

The friendship between Naruto and Sasuke had always been important to me. It should have, one because I was a part of their team. Teamwork was built upon friendship and trust and so naturally I cared about their bond. However, I cared about it in another sense as well. As their friend.

Naruto, bottom of the class and Sasuke, the top, were polar opposites and yet so similar. They were rivals –maybe enemies- from the start, as had been expected. Being similar and yet diverse, they repelled like same-sided magnets.

It may have seemed sudden to some, and others didn't even recognize it: the day when Naruto and Sasuke graduated from being enemy-like rivals to friends, but I saw it.

Maybe we'd just gone on one too many missions together in a row, or maybe we'd just been around one another so much that we'd grown accustomed, but they made peace. They sweated together, laughed together, and pretty soon those scowls I'd always seen, turned to smirks. They smiled at one another for the first time in… a long time. And it stuck.

Sure they were still rivals, but it was different now. They were competitive, but in a comrade way. It was refreshing to see, one as their partner who was a little worried they'd murder one another on one of these missions and I'd be stuck with the mess, and another as their friend who cared about them.

Sasuke mostly, but yeah, I cared about Naruto too, I guess. In an "I'll kill you if you misbehave" kind of way… which was an odd friendship but it worked for us.

And so yes, even from the sidelines as I watched things deteriorate between them and then regrow, more times than I could count, I was routing for them. Because quite simply, they were made for one another. They seemed tailor made to be rivals, tailor made to be at each other's throat and forcing growth out of the other, and tailor made to be friends.

Their friendship had always been important to me, for many different reasons, and some I couldn't even put my finger on. Because it was my two boys, the one I loved and the one I was in love with, and all I wanted to do was see them get along.


End file.
